mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxie Road (MySims Racing)
Roxie Road is a proud owner of an ice cream business in Speedville. She tends and works in her ice cream shop in the Stunt Land Theme Park. She will assign you tasks that will expand her ice cream shop. She asks you to go around a track to retrieve her ice cream that fell out of a delivery truck before it melts, participate in her charity race, and beat a time trail challenge. Then, Roxie asks you to entertain her customers with your racing skills. Missions Meltdown Aim: Pick up the Ice Cream containers before time runs out. (2 minutes, 20 seconds) Introduction: Hey there! You're name, aren't you? I've seen you race, you're really fast! That's good, because I need your help! // My delivery truck's back door swung open while I was driving across town, and now there are tubs of ice cream all over the place! // It's going to make a horrendous mess!!! PLEASE help me clean it up quickly! Gold Target: Collect 72 items Silver Target: Collect 58 items Bronze Target: Collect 45 items Course: Dr. F's Daredevil Drive Completion: Yay! Now the roads are nice and clean. Here's a little something for you. Reward: Dish Antenna, Fasteners Ice Cream Cup Aim: Finish in 1st, 2nd or 3rd place. Introduction: Hi name! Thanks again for saving my ice cream! I'm sponsoring a race in the new Theme Park, it'd be really cool if you participated. // Well, what do you say? Gold Target: Finish in 1st Place Silver Target: Finish in 2nd Place Bronze Target: Finish in 3rd Place Course: Dr. F's Daredevil Drive Completion: Was that a great race or what? I was so excited, I almost let my special sundae melt all over the place! (It didn't though.) Here, you deserve this. Reward: Bumblebee Tutti Frutti Trouble Aim: Avoid the obstacles and reach the finish line before time runs out! Introduction: Welcome back, name! Thanks to you, I'm selling more ice cream than ever! I've even named a sundae after you! // How about a tricky racing demonstration for my loyal customers? Gold Target: 100 seconds Silver Target: 110 seconds Bronze Target: 120 seconds Course: Pinball Canyon Completion: Yay! That was awesome! Here, this is for you. Reward: Windsock Banana Split Second Aim: Pass as many gates as you can before time runs out. (Time limit is 2 minutes, 35 seconds, plus 10 seconds for every gate you pass through) Introduction: Hey name, I heard Mayor Rosalyn has started to organize the next championship ... you have to win it for all of us! // In the meantime, you can try to beat the clock on the Stunt Land track, interested? Gold Target: Pass through 27 gates Silver Target: Pass through 18 gates Bronze Target: Pass through 9 gates Course: Pinball Canyon Completion: Wow, name, you were great! You're ready for that championship! Please take these, and good luck! Reward: Lightbar, Sideways Doubles Best Friend Reward * 4-Wheel Drive }} Category:MySims Racing Character Tabs